


Their Space

by k_lynn



Series: Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, EXTREMELY self-indulgent, Fluff, M/M, Self-Indulgent, Soft Boyfriends Being Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 05:46:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_lynn/pseuds/k_lynn
Summary: A soft moment between Magnus and Alec





	Their Space

**Author's Note:**

> The book Alec is reading is Interview with the Vampire. It's a great book.

The lights are on in the loft when Magnus returns. He pauses for a moment, just to enjoy the difference, the reassuring presence of another person, Alec, comfortable in his space. Somewhere along the way it became their space, and Magnus enjoys that even more.

“Magnus?” Alec calls from the living room.

Magnus smiles, “Hello, darling.” He walks over to the couch where Alec sits, his feet up on the cushions, a book propped open on his thighs, and drops a kiss to his hair. “You’re home early.”

Alec tilts his head back and catches Magnus’ lapel before he can move away, reeling him back in for a proper kiss, his lips sweet and soft as they catch Magnus’ lower lip between them, and Magnus feels a little of his tension bleed out of his shoulders. How easily being with Alec, touching him, seems to make things settle into this sense of rightness Magnus isn’t sure he’d ever really experienced before.

“I had some downtime,” Alec replies when they part. “I’d rather spend it here than hanging around the Institute reading reports.”

Magnus places a dramatic hand on his chest, “Alexander, did you just admit to _slacking_?”

Alec glares at him without heat. “I’m not slacking. I can just as easily do it tomorrow.”

Magnus laughs, “Oh, I know. Knowing you, they’d probably keep a few days before they’d be anything anyone would consider behind.”

Alec rolls his eyes a little and huffs and otherwise doesn’t acknowledge his teasing. “I was a little disappointed you weren’t here when I got back.”

Magnus sits down and leans his back against Alec’s legs, and Alec closes his book so he can lean forward and stroke his hands over Magnus’ shoulders. “I had to meet with a client,” Magnus replies tiredly. “Believe me, I would much rather have been here with you.”

“It didn’t go well?” Alec asks.

He parts his legs and pulls Magnus back onto his chest, his strong fingers just pressing lightly into the tense muscles of Magnus’ shoulders. Magnus groans softly because that just feels nice.

“It went well enough. He paid me an obscene amount of money for my services. He was just unbearably rude.”

Alec makes a little sympathetic sound. “Want me to go beat the crap out of him?”

Magnus laughs, which had obviously been Alec’s intention, “Oh, that is tempting, but then you’d have to move, and _I’d_ have to move for that to happen, and I’m frankly very against that right now.”  

“I don’t think I like that idea much either,” Alec says, his voice warm. “I could give you a massage, you seem tense.”

“That sounds lovely, darling,” Magnus replies, “But again, moving.”

A chuckle rumbles through Alec’s chest. “Well we don’t have to do it right now, I’m not going anywhere. We can stay like this as long as you want.”

“Perfect,” Magnus hums, settling himself more comfortably against Alec’s chest. “Read to me?”

Alec picks up his book from where it was shoved against the arm of the couch. “Sure. I’m pretty far in, though, want me to start over?”

Magnus shakes his head, “I’ve read it. Just pick up where you left off.”

“ _I wanted to forget him,_ ” Alec reads, his voice low, his free hand still absently rubbing at Magnus’ shoulder, “ _and yet it seemed I thought of him always. It was as if the empty nights were made for thinking of him. It was as if he had only just left the room and the ring of his voice were still there. And somehow, there was a disturbing comfort in that, and, despite myself, I’d envision his face – not as it had been the last night in the fire, but on other nights, that last evening he spent with us at home, his hand idly playing with the keys of the spinet, his head tilted to the side._ ” As Alec read, Magnus had closed his eyes, listening more to the pleasant cadence of his voice than his words, and when Alec notices, he nudges him softly, “Hey, are you sleeping?”

Magnus hums, “No.” He rolls his head back against Alec’s chest, smiling at him, “Just listening.”  

Alec reads a little longer, his hand moving from Magnus’ shoulder to his chest, playing with one of the pendants that hangs around his neck. Magnus relaxes against him, lulled by his voice and the warmth of him, the knowledge that Alec would stay here, like this, reading to him for the rest of the night if that is what Magnus needs. It’s that thought that stays with him as he drifts just on the edge of dozing, the low rumble of Alec’s voice against his ear, soft and intimate, safe in his, their, space.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! And let me know what you think <3


End file.
